El Diario de Hinata Hyuuga
by Yuki-chan Kamijou
Summary: En su cumpleaños nro 12, su primo Neji aparece en su fiesta de cumpleaños después de casi 3 años sin verse... Comportándose de una forma algo extraña... ¿Por qué será? [AU... Algo OcC... Hyugacest. Mi primer fic publicado, pasen y lean onegai! n.n]
1. El Diario

_**"El Diario de Hinata Hyuuga"**__** by Yuki-chan Kamijou.**_

_**06 May 2013. Edit: 10 May 2013**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Ejemplo **(Narración)**

─ Ejemplo ─ **(Dialogo)**

─ _"Ejemplo"_ ─ **(Pensamientos)**

_*** Ejemplo *** _**(Texto del Diario)**

* * *

**..::: ****Capítulo 01 ~ El Diario**** ::..**

* * *

_***Querido Diario:  
Esta es la primera vez que escribo un diario así que no se como empezar...  
Bueno... Para empezar, Hoy es un día especial... ¡Hoy cumplí 12 años! Y lo festeje con una gran fiesta en mi casa... Vinieron mis compañeros de clase, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun y lo mas sorpresivo de todo... Fue que Neji-nii-san también asistió...***_

* * *

~Esa mañana, en la residencia Hyuuga, una gran mansión tradicional japonesa~

Hinata se encuentra en su habitación preparándose para irse a la escuela

_─"Espero que Naruto-kun venga a mi fiesta... Será hiperactivo pero es muy divertido… además me gusta mucho"─ _piensa Hinata sonrojándose

Hinatra sale de su habitación para ir a desayunar. En cuanto termina, se levanta y junto a Hanabi (de 7 años) se van rumbo la escuela, a pesar de tener 5 años de diferencia, ellas se llevaban bien…

─ Nee-chan... ¿Invitaste a Neji-nii-san a tu fiesta?─ pregunto Hanabi mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata

─ Se lo deje dicho al tío Hizashi... Aunque dudo que vaya a venir la verdad… No lo he visto en casi 2 años…─ responde Hinata quedándose pensativa ─ _"Pareciera que me estuviera evitando... Cuando llamo a su casa, no está, y cuando está, apenas me habla... Y pensar que hace años éramos inseparables..."_─ piensa entristecida y para sus adentros.

─ Yo espero que vaya... Me gusta mucho jugar con él ─ dice Hanabi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

─ _"Es cierto... Nosotros siempre jugábamos juntos, pero a medida que fuimos creciendo, la comunicación fue cada vez mas difícil hasta que nos distanciamos completamente, al principio nos veíamos cada fin de semana, después cada mes hasta que se redujo a una o dos veces al año... Con suerte. Aunque nuestras distancias no eran tan grandes, nuestras ocupaciones nos fueron absorbiendo..."_─ pensó Hinata con un rostro serio camino a la escuela

* * *

Después de la jornada de clases, Hinata y sus compañeros se dirigieron a casa de Hinata para así festejar su 12vo cumpleaños... Después de una linda fiesta en la q conversaban y jugaban un poco, llego la hora de cortar el pastel. Entonces cuando ella se disponía a esperar para soplar las velas, el timbre suena.

─ _"¿Quien será?"_─ se preguntaba Hinata mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encuentra con su Neji-nii-san en la puerta quedando completamente sorprendida

─ Neji-nii-san... Viniste... ─ dice Hinata sorprendida con ojos de plato.

─ Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-sama, cuanto tiempo ─ dice Neji haciendo una reverencia ─ cuanto ha crecido... ─ con esto último Hinata sale de su sorpresa para hacer una reverencia ella también

─ Lo- Lo mismo digo Nii-san, gracias por venir ─ dice mientras levanta la cabeza y le demuestra una hermosa sonrisa cálida acompañada de un ligero sonrojo ─ Llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba por soplar las velas...─ en ese momento Hinata toma del brazo a su primo y lo lleva junto a ella a la mesa para soplar las velas, no sin antes anunciar a todo el mundo que su primo Neji había llegado.

─ Tienes que pedir 3 deseos Hinata-chan ─ le dice Sakura que se encontraba a su izquierda guiñándole un ojo ─ Piensa cuidadosamente jeje ─

─ ¡No le digas eso porque sino estaremos aquí parados toda la noche! ─ dice Hanabi de forma burlona mientras cruzaba sus brazos

─ ¡Hanabi-chan! ─ replicó una Hinata verdaderamente apenada.

Hinata junta sus manos a modo de oración para pensar bien que deseara mientras sus amigos le cantan feliz cumpleaños alegremente.

─ _"A ver... ¿Qué puedo pedir? Mmm…"_ ─ piensa mientras ve a sus amigos ─ _"Quisiera estar junto a mis amigos x siempre_" ─ desvía su mirada hacia cierto rubio revoltoso que se encontraba junto a Sakura ─ _"Que Naruto-kun se fije en mi, aunque sea una vez... Y..."_ ─ desvía su mirada hacia el castaño de cabello largo y liso que permanece a su derecha con un rostro serio que al percatarse de la mirada de su prima esbozó una ligera sonrisa que sólo ella pudo apreciar, cruzándose por su mente un pensamiento fugaz ─ _"Qué lindo"_ ─ mientras un ligero sonrojo paso por sus mejillas _─ ... Me gustaría pasar el tiempo con Neji-nii-san como cuando éramos más pequeños..._ ─

Hinata, al pensar eso último, se agacha y sopla delicadamente las velas. Al instante cortan la torta y empieza a repartir las porciones con sus amigos, con Naruto le costo horrores no terminar desmayándose cuando se tocaron accidentalmente sus manos, y cuando le alcanzo un trozo a Neji, él le agradeció dando una pequeña reverencia

─ Nee, Hinata ¡Este pastel está delicioso! ¿Dónde lo compraste? ─ pregunto Sakura mientras engullía la cuchara en la boca.

─ L-Lo hice yo, Sakura-chan ─ respondió Hinata, dejando muy sorprendida a todos los presentes

─ ¡Y yo ayude también! ─ agrego Hanabi ─…probando jeje ─

─ ¡JAJAJAJA! ─ Todos soltaron una carcajada con lo último que dijo Hanabi, incluso ella misma-

─ ¡Hinata-chan está delicioso! ¿Para mi cumpleaños me harías un pastel para mí? ─ preguntó Naruto con su característica sonrisa zorruna acercándose para servirse otra porción, provocando en Hinata un sonrojo bastante notorio, que Naruto no lo noto sólo porque Hinata agacho la cabeza tapando sus ojos con su flequillo

─C-claro... N-Na-Naruto-k-kun... No-no tengo pro-problema alguno- respondió Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices de los nervios

─ ¡Gracias Hinata-chan! Esperaré con ansias jeje ─ respondió Naruto volviendo a sonreír como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Mientras en otro rincón de la mesa se encontraba otra persona observando toda la escena…

─ _"Parece ser que a Hinata-sama le gusta ese tal "Naruto-kun"_ ─ pensaba Neji observando de reojo _─ y por lo que veo él no tiene la más mínima idea, qué estúpido..._ ─ pensó soltando una risita de lado que Hinata percató y enseguida volteo a verlo.

─ ¿Pasa algo Neji-niisan? ─ pregunto Hinata acercándose a Neji observándolo.

Neji al darse cuenta de su cercanía enseguida se puso un poco nervioso y tuvo un ligero sonrojo que disimuló muy bien haciendo su cara a un costado

─ E-estoy bien Hi-Hinata-sama… No- No Se... Preocupe ─ respondió finalmente Neji apartándola un poco a Hinata de los hombros ─ _"¡Por Dios! ¡Tartamudeando y sonrojándome así parezco Hinata-sama!"_ ─ se reprochó mentalmente Neji sorprendiéndose de si mismo.

* * *

La tarde paso sin sobresalto, sólo algún que otro golpe de Sakura a Naruto, Ino tratando de coquetear con Neji provocando los celos de Shikamaru que estaba sentado junto a Chouji que trataba de calmarlo un poco… Ino al ver que Neji solamente la ignoraba decidió irse a intentarlo una vez más con Sasuke, a quien si podía sacarle algo de conversación.

Neji, por su parte, lo único que hacia era estar sentado viendo a Hinata de reojo, cada movimiento que hacia, cada sonrisa que esbozaba y cada tímida risa que soltaba hablando con su amiga Sakura, hasta que en un momento Hinata se volteo y miro a Neji observándola, él se sonrojo e hizo su mirada a un lado tomando la bebida que tenia en su mano.

─ _"Neji-niisan se ve muy solitario"_ ─ pensó Hinata mientras lo veía extrañada ─ Disculpen chicas... Voy un rato con Neji-niisan ─ se disculpó con una reverencia y se dirigió hacia Neji quien al volver su mirada hacia Hinata, vio que ésta se estaba acercando a el

─ ¿Estás bien Neji-nii-san? ─ pregunto poniéndose frente a él

─ ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ─ contesto Neji tratando de mantenerse serio

─ Porque veo que te encuentras aquí solo... Pareces molesto… Perdón por hacerte venir... ─ dijo Hinata poniendo cara de sentirse culpable, con la cabeza baja y ojitos tristes

─ No es su culpa Hinata-sama, si yo realmente no hubiera querido venir, no lo hubiera hecho, hace bastante tiempo no nos veíamos─ dijo Neji con un rostro calmo y cálido a la vez que hizo que Hinata se tranquilizara y lo viera nuevamente a los ojos

─ Es cierto han pasado 2 años de la ultima vez que nos vimos... Hasta pensé que me estabas evitando porque de repente te alejaste sin mas y ya no tenias tiempo para que nos viéramos... ─ respondió Hinata con una sonrisa y algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras mientras jugaba nuevamente con sus dedos índices

─ _"Hinata-sama.. Si supiera que en realidad si la estaba evitando..."_ ─ pensaba Neji contemplándola

* * *

Después de un rato, sus compañeros se fueron yendo poco a poco, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se fueron juntos ya que vivían en la misma dirección, Ino y Shikamaru se fueron juntos ya que eran vecinos y Chouji se fue junto a Kiba y Shino quedándose nomás Neji en casa de Hinata limpiando un poco. Al terminar de limpiar, Hanabi se fue a su habitación porque estaba cansada, dejando a Hinata y Neji solos sentados en el living.

─ Hinata-sama, tome ─ Neji extendió su mano y le dio a Hinata una cajita de color rosa pastel atada con un moño color fucsia.

─ ¿Para mí? ─ pregunto Hinata que sorprendida lo tomo, desato el moño delicadamente y al sacar la tapa vio una cadenita de plata con un dije de plata en forma de luna con piedritas de color azul.

─ Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-sama, cuando vi ese dije pensé que seria perfecto para usted ─ dijo Neji haciendo su rostro a un costado algo sonrojado y rascándose la mejilla derecha con su dedo índice derecho.

─ ¡Gracias Neji-niisan! ─ Hinata de la emoción se le tiro encima abrazándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja provocando que Neji se sonrojara aún más y tímidamente correspondió el abrazo, para después calmarse y apartar lentamente a Hinata

─ Pe-perdón, ¿te moleste? ─ pregunto Hinata preocupada

─ No es eso… ─ dijo Neji ─ Solo que si estamos abrazados no te podré poner el collar ─ completo con una bonita sonrisa de medio lado dándole así tranquilidad a su siempre preocupada prima. Hinata se dio la vuelta para que Neji le pusiera el collar, Neji lo tomo con delicadeza y lo paso por el cuello de Hinata acomodándolo, al acercarse pudo percibir un dulce aroma que provenía de Hinata.

─ _"¿Será su perfume, su jabón o shampoo?_ _Es muy rico"_ ─ pensó Neji sonrojándose un poco, pero su distracción duró un segundo porque enseguida se concentró en la tarea de abrochar el collar que al hacerlo rozó suavemente la blanca piel de su prima Hinata, haciendo que ella tuviera un ligero estremecimiento

─ Ya está ─ dijo Neji, Hinata se alegro al ver el collar colgando de su cuello y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, quedando sus rostros muy cerca, ambos abrieron sus ojos muy grandes y se sonrojaron por la cercanía, inconcientemente se iban acercando lentamente, entrecerrando sus ojos como si hubieran entrado en trance, cuando sus labios estaban por entrar en contacto, su trance se rompió en cuanto escucharon una puerta abrirse provocando que ellos se alejaran rápidamente completamente sonrojados y mirando en direcciones opuestas sin poder mirarse directamente a los ojos de la vergüenza que sentían.

─ _"Casi bese a Hinata-sama… ¡Se suponía que estos sentimientos ya no existían! Es muy bonita pero aun así, es tu prima, no puedes seguir así..." _─ se recriminaba Neji en sus adentros

─ _"¿Qué estaba por hacer? Mi corazón late muy fuerte... Por poco beso a Neji-nii-san, pero ¿Por qué? Bueno sí, él es muy guapo y todo... ¡Hinata! ¿Pero en qué estas pensando? No podes pensar así de tu primo... ¡Esta mal!"_ ─ pensaba Hinata cerrando fuertemente los ojos y poniendo su mano sobre su corazón como si así pudiera detener el fuerte latir de su corazón.

La causa de tal interrupción era Hiashi saliendo de su habitación

─ Neji, ¿todavía estás aquí? No vayas a perder el tren a casa ─ le dijo Hiashi a su único sobrino

─ No lo haré, ahora me estaba por ir, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad ─ dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia a su tio Hiashi

─ No, muchas gracias a ti por venir ─ contesto Hiashi correspondiendo la reverencia y se fue a su habitación

─ Hinata-sama, yo ya me retiro ─ dijo Neji tomando su mochila

─ Claro, te acompaño a la estación ─

─ No hace falta, es acá a la vuelta, además es peligroso ─ interrumpió Neji

─ ¡Entonces te acompaño hasta le puerta! ─ insistió Hinata con un brillo en sus ojos, ella no se iba a rendir así nomás. Iba a insistir.

─ De acuerdo... ─ suspiro Neji derrotado

Hinata sonrío y acompaño a Neji hasta la puerta y después al portón de la casa.

─ ¿Te veré pronto Neji-niisan? ─ preguntó algo sonrojada y con su dedo índice derecho sobre su labio inferior haciendo la vista hacia arriba

─ _"¡Qué tierna!"_ ─ pensó Neji al verla así ─ Claro, ¿Quieres salir a algún lado este fin de semana? ─ preguntó Neji algo nervioso pero disimulándolo muy bien ─ Es que lo tengo libre ─ agregó haciendo su cara a un lado.

─ ¡Claro! ─ dijo Hinata feliz ─ ¿Y si vamos al parque de diversiones o al cine? ─

─ El cine me parece bien ─ respondió Neji sonriendo de medio lado

─ Entonces ahí iremos ─

─ Vendré a buscarte a las 11 el domingo, estate preparada ─

─ Sip ─ respondió sonriente

─ Hasta entonces, Hinata-sama ─

─ Hasta luego, Neji-nii-san ─

Neji se acerco al oído de Hinata para susurrarle ─ Buenas noches Hinata-sama ─ dándole un suave beso en la mejilla derecha a modo de despedida, haciendo que Hinata abra estrepitosamente los ojos, sonrojándose en el acto y quedando paralizada mientras él se alejaba hacia la estación…

* * *

_***...no se porque pero el solo recordarlo hace que se me acelere el corazón, y sienta un ardor en mi cara, todavía siento la calidez de sus labios en mi mejilla..._

_Me pregunto... ¿Por qué lo hizo?... ***_

* * *

Cuando Hinata entró a su casa, su padre la estaba esperando con una caja de regalo…

─ Feliz cumpleaños hija, éste es mi regalo y el de tu madre ─ dijo Hiashi extendiendo un paquete envuelto en un papel brilloso color blanco hueso con un moño violeta.

─ ¿Qué es Padre? ─ preguntó Hinata que tomo el paquete, aunque no recibió ninguna contestación por parte de su padre. Una vez que lo abrió, pudo ver un hermoso diario de color lavanda con el dibujo de un par de gatitos uno blanco y otro negro uno al lado del otro junto con una pluma de color plata ─ Es hermoso… ─ dijo con mucho asombro dibujado en su rostro

─ Tu madre adoraba escribir diarios… Siempre lo hacia, por eso se me ocurrió regalarte uno que fuera igual al ultimo diario que escribió tu madre, tengo otro diario que le regalare a Hanabi en su cumpleaños… pero no le digas nada que quiero que sea sorpresa… Buenas noches hija, yo me voy a acostar, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano ─ Se despidió dando una reverencia y desapareció en las escaleras.

─ _"Mi madre…"_ ─ abrazo el cuaderno con ternura y subió las escalera y se fue a su habitación encontrándose a Hanabi en la puerta.

─ Nee-chan… ¿Y eso? ─ dijo Hanabi señalando el diario

─ Me lo regalo Papá… Es un diario ─ dijo sonriendo pero Hanabi enseguida desvío su mirada al collar que tenia Hinata colgando de su cuello.

─ ¿Y esto? ¿Te lo regaló Papá también? ─ pregunto tocando el dije con su dedo índice

─ No, me lo regalo Neji-nii-san…─

─ Mmm… Todavía faltan 3 meses para mi cumpleaños… Espero me regale algo así de lindo jeje ¡Buenas noches Nee-chan!─ se despidió Hanabi entrando a su habitación felizmente.

* * *

_*** Creo que Hanabi está impaciente por su cumpleaños, tendré que regalarle un collar a ella si Neji no se llega a presentar a su cumpleaños  
Bueno… Mañana es día de clases así que me ire a la cama…_

_Hasta Mañana ***_

* * *

_**Bueno... Hasta aquí llegó el primer capitulo de mi primer fic publicado :3**_

_**Por favor dejen algunos reviews, sean buenos o malos, quiero saber su opinión :) **_

_**Además de que me motivarán a continuar con la historia jeje**_

_**Les informo que de por sí, los capítulos tendrán una extensión parecida a este n.n**_

_**Se despide con amor... Yuki-chan Kamijou**_


	2. Al Cine con Nii-san

_**"El Diario de Hinata Hyuuga" by Yuki-chan Kamijou.**_

_**13 May 2013 Edit: 17 May 2013.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Ejemplo **(Narración)**

─ Ejemplo ─ **(Dialogo)**

─ _"Ejemplo"_ ─ **(Pensamientos)**

_*** Ejemplo *** _**(Texto del Diario)**

* * *

**..::: Capítulo 02 ~ Al Cine con Nii-san ::..**

* * *

~ Días después, un sábado por la noche ~

Era avanzada la noche… Hinata se encontraba ocupada ideando que se pondría para el día siguiente, el día que iría con su primo al cine.

─ _"¿Y si me pongo este vestido? No… Podría ser incomodo además estamos en diciembre y hace frío..."_ ─ pensaba Hinata con todo su armario esparcido en su habitación ─ Como me gustaría que Hanabi-chan estuviera aquí ─ suspiro Hinata, Hanabi se había ido a casa de una amiga a dormir y no volvería hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Así pasaron las horas y Hinata medio indecisa termino optando por un atuendo dentro de todo cómodo y lindo, y después de ordenar todo el lío que había hecho, se sentó en su escritorio y escribió lo poco que había hecho en el día (quehaceres de la casa y jugar un poco con Hanabi). Una vez terminó de escribir, cerro con llave su diario y lo guardo y se fue a dormir para levantarse temprano para prepararse con tiempo para su salida.

* * *

_*** Querido Diario: ¡Hola! Hoy fue un día muy entretenido… Además de variado… empezaré por el principio…***_

* * *

Hinata se levanto a las 8 am y después de desayunar algo ligero, se dispuso a prepararse para esperar así a su primo, rápidamente se ducho, se vistió, maquillo un poco, perfumo y preparo su mochila con todo lo necesario, ella ya se encontraba lista poco antes de las 11 así que se sentó en el sofá a esperar que Neji la pasara a buscar, cuando se sentó el timbre sonó, se levanto de inmediato y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el pelilargo quien llego antes, ese día hacia bastante frió, ya que era diciembre, por lo que llevaba una campera y una bufanda

─ Hola Neji-niisan, pasa un momento ─ dijo Hinata haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Neji, él paso quitándose la campera que llevaba puesta, entonces las miradas de ellos analizaron de arriba a abajo a su familiar que tenían en frente, Hinata pudo apreciar la vestimenta de su primo, un pantalón largo negro, una camiseta azul oscura de manga larga con una camisa manga corta color hueso arriba abierta

─ _"Qué guapo se ve... ¿Pero que estoy pensando?"_ ─ pensó Hinata mientras un ligero tono rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Neji una vez adentro tampoco se quedó atrás y se puso a apreciar más el atuendo de Hinata, una blusa manga larga color lila, una falda escocesa de lana color rojo con unos pequeños moños en los extremos, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias opacas de lycra de color negro y unas botas vaqueras color madera, para finalizar, unos pendientes de perlas y el hermoso dije que él le regalo días atrás.

─ _"Qué hermosa se ha vuelto... En este tiempo sin vernos…"_ ─ Neji se quedo embobado por lo que veía, la belleza de su prima, al igual que Hinata, los colores carmesí subieron hasta sus mejillas, sus ojos se desorbitaron mostrando un ligero brillo, y al subir su mirada, se encontraron con la mirada del otro, pero su vergüenza pudo más e hicieron sus rostros a un lado, tratando de calmar su sonrojo…

─ Neji-nii-san… ¿Q-quieres un po-poco de te? ─ pregunto tartamudeando

─ Cl-claro Hi-Hinata-sama _"¿Otra vez tartamudeando Neji?"_ ─

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para tomar el te sin mirarse directamente a la cara, una vez terminaron, se marcharon al cine que quedaba del otro lado de la estación.

* * *

Hinata y Neji caminaban silenciosamente uno al lado del otro mandándose miradas furtivas uno al otro cuando el otro no estaba mirando.

─ _"No me habia dado cuenta pero... Neji-niisan se ha vuelto muy… Apuesto"_ ─ pensó Hinata con un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas ocultando su rostro en su flequillo

─ _"Hinata-sama... Se ve tan tierna y bonita... Incluso más que antes... ¡Dios! Neji, contrólate, no puedes seguir pensando así, ¿De que sirvió distanciarte si seguís pensando igual?"_ ─ pensó Neji intentando evitar mentalmente que el color rojo subiera a sus mejillas, obviamente sin mucho éxito ya que un ligero color rojo se apodero de sus mejillas

─ ¡Hi~ na~ ta~! ─ se escucho una voz varonil y alegre conocida por Hinata a la perfección, era la de cierto castaño acompañado por su adorable y pequeño perrito que estaban a unos metros de donde Hinata y Neji se encontraban

─ ¡Kiba-kun! Buenos días ─ dijo la peliazul dando una reverencia y una dulce sonrisa ─ ¡Hola Akamaru! ¿Cómo estás precioso? ─ pregunto agachándose y acariciando la cabeza del can, ignorando por completo el rostro de Kiba que la miraba desde arriba de forma embobada

─ _"Akamaru… Como te envidio... ¡Yo también quiero ser acariciado por Hinata!"_ ─ pensaba Kiba mientras se imaginaba a Hinata acariciándolo como lo hacia con Akamaru, provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un ligero color rojo que Hinata no noto pero que Neji si, haciendo que este frunciera mucho más el ceño mirando a Kiba como si lo estuviera despedazando vivo en su mente... Kiba al sentirse observado, alzo la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Neji que lo fulminaba con la mirada, y entonces vio que Neji movía sus labios sin emitir sonido alguno, así que se dispuso a intentar leer sus labios

─ _"__**A-LE-JA-TE-DE-HI-NA-TA-SA-MA-O-TE-MA-TO…**__ ¿eh?"_ ─ Kiba al descifrar el mensaje y procesar la amenaza del castaño empezó a sudar frío por la nuca

─ Dime Kiba, ¿Qué hacían tu y Akamaru? ─ pregunto Hinata levantándose mirando directamente a Kiba

─ Salimos... a hacer algunos mandados... mientras paseamos... un poco... ¿Y ustedes? ─ contesto Kiba aún nervioso por la amenaza que acababa de recibir del Hyuuga.

─ Nosotros ahora nos vamos al cine, ¿no es así Nii-san? ─ respondió volteándose sonriente hacia Neji, quien se sonrojo un poco al ver la dulce cara de su prima y sólo asintió con la cabeza de forma positiva contestando a su pregunta.

Kiba observó como la actitud de Neji cambio de un instante a otro, sospechando un poco de él...

─ Bueno Hinata, nosotros nos vamos. ¡Akamaru despídete! ─ en cuanto Hinata se agacho a despedirse del lindo can, Kiba hizo lo mismo que Neji le había hecho momentos antes, mover los labio en mudo ─_ "__**CUI-DA-DO-CON-LO-QUE-HA-CES**__"..._ ─

En ese momento las miradas que Neji y Kiba se mandaban eran tan intensas que podía apreciarse un rayo uniéndolas, cambiando inmediatamente sus caras en el momento en que Hinata se levantó

─ ¿Nos vamos Neji-nii-san? ─ dijo tranquila.

─ Claro ─ contesto seriamente de brazos cruzados el aludido.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta despidiéndose, Hinata se vio detenida por un par de brazos que la abrazaban por detrás.

─ Nos vemos en la escuela, Hinata-chan~ ─ dijo Kiba al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla provocando que ella se pusiera un poco roja, Neji también se puso rojo pero del enojo, e instantáneamente tomo de la mano a Hinata y se la llevo de allí arrastrando dejando a Kiba sonriendo triunfal por la "proeza" que había logrado.

─ Akamaru... Creo que ese primito de Hinata... Va a ser un rival muy duro, ¿no crees? ─ dijo Kiba con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

─ Wan... ─ contestó Akamaru a su joven amo, como dándole la razón.

* * *

Una vez llegaron a la estación de trenes (esperando que pasaran los trenes para cruzar del otro lado) Neji lo único que hacia era repetir la escena en la que Kiba le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hinata en su mente, una y otra vez...

─ _"¿Cómo se atrevió? ¡En frente de mi! Ese desgraciado... ¡Me las pagará!" _─ pensó Neji apretando fuertemente la mano de Hinata que aún tomaba de la mano haciendo que ella diera un gemido de dolor sacándolo de sus pensamientos y soltándola inmediatamente.

─ Perdóneme, Hinata-sama ─ se disculpo dando una pequeña reverencia.

─ No te preocupes... No me dolió mucho ─ dijo Hinata mientras sobaba su mano herida con la otra mano. Neji al ver esa acción, tomo la mano que recién había apretado y le dio un delicado beso pronunciando ─ Lo siento mucho ─

Hinata al segundo se sonrojo violentamente de rojo y Neji al ver su notorio sonrojo sólo sonrío divertido

─ _"Es tan linda cuando se sonroja..."_ ─ pensó Neji

─ "_Parece... Un príncipe..."_ ─ pensó Hinata imaginándose a ella y a Neji como una princesa y un príncipe respectivamente mientras pasaba el tren por detrás de ellos... En cuanto termino de pasar el tren, Neji separo sus labios de la mano de Hinata y al alzar la vista pudo ver como Hinata estaba más roja que un tomate maduro, y aún tomándola de la mano la guió hasta el otro lado de las vías sin voltear la mirada, porque si lo hacia Hinata vería que Neji estaba igual o más rojo que ella.

─ _"¡Lo hice sin pensar!"_ ─ se golpeaba la cabeza mentalmente y Hinata lo único que hacia en ese momento fue reproducir una y otra vez la misma escena en la cabeza y así fueron caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a un cruce esperando que la luz pasara a rojo y pudieran pasar, se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Neji reaccioná dándose cuenta de que estaba tomado de la mano con Hinata (otra vez) y la soltó al instante

─ Perdóneme Hinata-sama, la sostuve de la mano todo el camino sin preguntarle de nuevo…-

─ No te preocupes, Neji-nii-san... Me gusto ir de la mano... Como cuando éramos chicos… ─

Se soltaron y fueron el resto del trayecto al centro comercial uno al lado del otro conversando de cosas triviales.

* * *

Al llegar a la parte del centro comercial en la que se encontraba el cine, se pararon en frente de la cartelera para ver que película iban a ver...

─ Hinata-sama, ¿Qué película le gustaría ver? ─ pregunto Neji

─ Mmm... No estoy segura... Todas se ven interesantes... ─ dijo mientras veía todas las promociones que había ahí, pero las que mas le llamaba la atención eran: una comedia romántica que su póster aparecía una pareja sentada en una cama dándose la espalda, una dramática en la que la pareja protagonista se encontraban abrazados rodeados de tipos malos y una comedia de unos hermanos, aunque la que más le convencía era la primera, pero no sabia que pensaría su primo.

─ Neji-niisan... ¿Y a ti q te gus-? ─ Hinata fue interrumpida por una voz que apareció de atrás.

─ ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

─ Na-Na-Naruto-kun... Hola... ─ tartamudeo completamente roja.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo? ─ dijo mirando a Neji que estaba al lado de Hinata.

─ _"Claro que interrumpís ¡Tarado! Si estábamos de lo más bien hasta que llegaste…" _─ pensó Neji ya que si llegaba a decir algo Hinata de seguro lo defendería a ese rubio antes que a él.

─ No, e-estábamos vi-viendo que pe-película ver, to-to-todas se ven intere-re-resantes ─ dijo Hinata luchando contra su propio tartamudeo, sin mucho éxito al final.

─ Yo les recomiendo ésta ─ dijo Naruto señalando un cartel que mostraba un escenario sangriento, un hombre con un hacha ensangrentada sobre lo que parece una pila de cadáveres descuartizados, imagen que provoco que Hinata pasara precipitadamente del rojo carmesí al azul marino, detalle que noto Neji.

─ _"Parece que a Hinata-sama sigue sin gustarle las películas de terror o sangrientas..."_ ─ pensó Neji poniendo una media sonrisa, y justo cuando iba a intervenir para ayudar a Hinata a rechazar la propuesta del escandaloso rubio…

─ Vamos, veámosla juntos, yo ya tengo mi entrada y empieza en 5 minutos ─ dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

─ Cl-claro, Na-Naruto-kun... ─ respondió sin pensarlo y casi susurrando Hinata, y Neji al escuchar esa respuesta se sorprendió mucho.

─ ¡Yey! Compren sus entradas, es la función de ahora en la sala 8, los espero mientras comprare palomitas y un refresco jeje ─ dijo despidiéndose y yéndose a comprar las cosas.

─ Hinata-sama... A usted no le gustan las películas de terror, ¿no es así? ─ pregunto Neji cruzado de brazos sin mirarla a la cara

─ ¿Eh? Bu-bueno... ─ dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices dejando un silencio entre ambos.

─ Me lo imaginaba... ¿Por qué aceptó entonces? ─ pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella esperando se respuesta expectante, aunque el ya la sabia.

─ Es- es que... Yo... Bueno... No lo pensé... ─ dijo completamente nerviosa y roja.

─ _"Está enamorada de ese idiota... Y se nota a leguas…"_ ─ pensó Neji suspirando ─ ¿Quiere que le diga que cambiamos de opinión? ─ ofreció su solución.

─ ¡No! Quiero saber como es la película... Y ya le dijimos la veríamos ─

─ De acuerdo ─ Neji se dirigió a comprar las entradas y de ahí junto a Hinata fueron a comprar un par de refrescos y unas palomitas medianas junto a unos chocolates.

* * *

Una vez entraron en la sala, Neji se sentó entre su prima y Naruto pero una vez que empezó la película Hinata se arrepintió de haber entrado ahí. En cada escena sangrienta o espeluznante, se volvía pálida y ahogaba un grito de terror lo mejor que podía mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, y Naruto disfrutaba de la película enormemente, se reía incluso a carcajadas en las escenas sangrientas, mientras que Neji lo veía algo indiferente y en algunas escenas con algo de asco, entonces cuando Hinata escucho un silencio alzó la vista solo para toparse con la escena más tétrica haciendo que ella se asustara tanto que pego un salto del susto en su asiento y abrazo fuertemente a Neji mientras cerraba sus ojos y temblaba ligeramente.

─ Ne-Neji-niisan... ─ decía con voz temblorosa ─ Me da mucho miedo… ─

─ ¿Quiere que nos vayamos? ─ preguntó preocupado.

─ ¿Falta mucho para que termine? ─ preguntó sin soltar a su primo.

─ Creo que no… No se preocupe, yo estoy con usted ─ dijo Neji abrazando a Hinata de forma protectora haciendo que Hinata hundiera su rostro en el pecho de Neji, pudiendo apreciar los latidos del corazón de él.

─ _"El corazón de Neji-niisan... Palpita tan calmadamente... Es tranquilizante... Es extraño pero.. Me gusta mucho su ritmo"_ ─ pensó Hinata mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos para concentrarse únicamente en ese hermoso palpitar que oía, y así termino la película. Naruto miró a un costado y vio a Hinata y a Neji abrazados.

─ _"Están abrazados... ¿Pero no eran primos?"_ ─ pensó Naruto en ese momento cruzándose de brazos.

─ Hinata-sama... La película ya terminó... ─ dijo Neji llamando su atención con unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro de su prima.

─ ¿En serio? ─ preguntó Hinata levantando la vista para mirar a Neji directamente a los ojos, ella se encontraba con los ojos algo llorosos.

─ _"Que linda…"_ ─ pensó Neji ─ Claro, ¿por qué le mentiría? ─ se separaron lentamente, se miraron tiernamente el uno al otro y se levantaron para salir de la sala.

─ Hinata, yo ya me tengo que ir, había quedado con alguien jeje ¡Nos vemos en la escuela! ─ dijo Naruto despidiéndose mientras se iba corriendo del lugar.

─ Ya se fue ─ dijo Neji y al desviar su mirada hacia su prima pudo ver como ella se despedía amablemente con su mano y una vez que Naruto salio de su rango de visión, soltó un suspiro.

─ Así es…─ dijo Hinata ─ _"…Quede con alguien... Quede con alguien…"_ ─ se repetía su voz una y otra vez en su cabeza ─ ¿Será Sakura-chan?- soltó en un susurro casi inaudible.

─ _"¿Sakura-chan?"_ ─ pensó Neji recordando a la chica frentuda y de cabello rosa largo de la fiesta ─ _"Ah... Esa chica..."_ ─ recordó finalmente Neji.

─ Bueno, Neji-niisan... ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ─ preguntó Hinata forzando una sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué quieres hacer? ─ Al decir eso su estomago le empezó a crujir reclamándole algo de comer ─ _"Que vergüenza .. Mi estomago me traiciona..."_ ─ pensó Neji mientras Hinata soltaba una risita disimulada.

─ Vamos a comer algo y ahí pensaremos que hacer jeje ─ dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

─ _"Al menos le pude sacar una sonrisa"_ ─ pensó Neji.

* * *

Ambos se dirigieron al patio de comidas, y compraron una pizza para los dos junto con unos refrescos. Mientras comían hablaban de cosas sin importancia, sobre el colegio, amistades y demás…

Hinata le contaba sobre su mejor amiga Tayuya, una chica de carácter fuerte que siempre la protege, es un año mayor pero por el divorcio de sus padres, reprobó el 5to grado y quedo en el mismo curso de Hinata al año siguiente, y desde entonces que se volvieron mejores amigas aunque fueran muy diferentes, y Neji le contó de su compañero de clases Lee, un chico demasiado optimista y molesto, enamorado del deporte, en especial del Kung-fu y que se autoproclamó su amigo y rival.

Una vez su almuerzo ameno termino, decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y ver las tiendas y, quien sabe, comprar alguna cosa que a ella le interesara o, quien dice que no, a él. Pasaron por algunos locales pero se detuvieron en una tienda de ropa, Hinata curioseaba las prendas que ahí se encontraban mientras Neji la seguía gustoso.

─ Nii-san... Mira esta blusa, ¿no es linda? ─ dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos mostrándole una blusa con algo de escote color lila claro con detalles en blanco, era delicada y linda

─ Claro, ¿por qué no te la pruebas? ─ dijo Neji para ver una sonrisa aún más grande en el rostro de su prima y yéndose al probador para probársela… Al salir, Neji pudo contemplarla modelando aquella blusa que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pequeños y recien desarrollados atributos que prometían desarrollarse aún más, Neji se vio atacado por el sonrojo prominente que afloraba de sus mejillas, que Hinata no descubrió por estar viéndose al espejo en ese momento.

─ ¿M-me veo mal? ─ preguntó en un hilito de voz agachando la cabeza desilusionada, Neji rápidamente se dio vuelta.

─ ¡No! No es eso... Es… Que te ves... Muy bonita... ─ dijo completamente apenado haciendo que ella se sonrojara al notar el sonrojo de su primo.

─ M-me voy a ca-cambiar... ─ dijo entrando al probador para cambiarse nuevamente y cuando salio vio a Neji con una sonrisa cómplice.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunto algo extrañada por la mirada de su primo.

─ Te la regalo... La blusa… ─ dijo señalando a la blusa que Hinata sostenía en su mano izquierda.

─ No hace falta Neji-niisan... Yo me la puedo comprar… ─ dijo negando con los brazos.

─ Demasiado tarde... Ya la pague, así que no te podes negar ─ dijo sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

─ Esta bien... Gracias...─ dijo resignada aceptando el regalo de su primo.

Salieron de la tienda y se pusieron a pasear hasta que atardeció, y decidieron volver antes que oscurezca, caminando uno al lado del otro hablando de cosas sin mucha relevancia llegaron a casa de Hinata.

* * *

─ ¡Bienvenidos! ─ dijo una entusiasta Hanabi recibiéndolos con un gran abrazo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro ─ ¿Me trajeron algo? ─

─ Claro Hanabi-chan... Toma ─ dijo Hinata extendiendo un pequeño paquete y que al abrirlo encontró un llavero con un perrito marrón.

─ ¡Gracias Nee-chan y Nii-san ─ dijo feliz yéndose a su habitación.

─ Nii-san... ¿Quieres pasar? ─ pregunto nerviosa.

─ No, debo volver a mi casa, se me hará tarde... ─

─ Oh... Entiendo... Espero verte pronto... ─ respondió algo desilusionada.

─ Por supuesto, Hinata-sama... Ahora si me permite, yo me voy... Buenas noches, me divertí hoy ─ dijo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y marchándose.

─ Yo también… Hasta pronto ─ dijo despidiéndose moviendo su brazo derecho de un lado a otro en lo alto y una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que él desapareció de su vista.

Hinata antes de dormir… se puso a escribir en su diario todo lo que vivió en ese día…

* * *

_***…Después de que se fue, no paso gran cosa, me cambie y me puse a preparar la cena… Hoy me divertí mucho... Y espero verlo de nuevo en otra oportunidad... Quiero saber más sobre él… Volver a ser más cercana a él… Como cuando éramos niños…_

_Bueno… eso fue todo por hoy… Mañana será otro día… ¡Buenas noches!***_

* * *

**Muuuuy bien, hasta aquí llego el capitulo 02! **

**Es un poquito mas extenso que el anterior pero eso no importa jeje**

**Espero les guste jeje**

**Pronto habrá más personajes enredados en la trama, eso lo aseguro! :P**

**Gracias por sus reviews a**

**Damydark ... ****Diana Carolina ... Hinata. ilove .90**

**Se despide con amor... Yuki-chan Kamijou**


	3. Daikichi

_**"El Diario de Hinata Hyuuga" by Yuki-chan Kamijou.**_

_**19 Jun 2013 Edit: 17 Jul 2013.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Ejemplo **(Narración)**

─ Ejemplo ─ **(Dialogo)**

─ _"Ejemplo"_ ─ **(Pensamientos)**

_*** Ejemplo *** _**(Texto del Diario)**

* * *

**..::: Capítulo 03 ~ Daikichi ::..**

* * *

_*** Querido diario: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Hoy no tengo mucho que contar, solo que hoy fui al templo con mis amigos, aunque inicialmente solo íbamos a ir Tayuya-san, Hanabi-chan y yo...***_

* * *

Hinata se encuentra poniéndose un kimono de color celeste con hojas color miel y dorado junto a un Obi de color bordo, y Hanabi estaba sentada en la cama de Hinata ya vestida con un kimono de color rosa pálido con pajaritos de colores blancos y grises y un Obi celeste pálido

─ Apurate Nee-chan... ¿Se nos hará tarde! ─ protestó Hanabi de brazos cruzados haciendo una mueca de desagrado

─ Ya voy Hanabi... Solo me falta ponerme el broche del cabello ─

Una vez puesto eso, se levantó y bajaron las escaleras, en eso alguien toca el timbre y Hinata va a atender la puerta cuando al abrir siente un par de brazos rodearla sin previo aviso.

─ ¡Feliz año nuevo Hina-chan! ─ dijo Tayuya abrazando fuertemente a Hinata

─ Fe-feliz año nuevo... Tayuya-san… ─ dijo avergonzada… Tayuya se separo de ella y la examino de arriba a abajo el kimono que llevaba puesto

─ ¡Estás preciosa Hina-chan, dan ganas de besarte! Jajaja ─ dijo volviéndola a abrazar

─ Deja de bromear Tayuya-san... Jeje ─

─ ¿Quién es Nee-chan? ─ preguntó Hanabi asomándose y viendo a la persona que estaba ahí, se acerco y desconfiada ─ ¿Quién eres? ─

─ Soy Tayuya ─ dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y agachándose para estar más cercana a la altura de Hanabi ─ ¿tu eres Hanabi? ─

Hanabi se sonrojo por la cercanía de su rostro solo pudiendo asentir enérgicamente, entonces se acerco a su hermana y la hizo agacharse para hablarle al oído

─ ¡Nee-chan! ¿No me habías dicho que "Tayuya-san" era una chica? ─

─ Lo es Hanabi-chan, es una chica... ─

─ Pues no lo parece... ─ dijo mirando de reojo a Tayuya que estaba parada ahí sin entender mucho. Ella estaba vestida con un pantalón de Jean de color oscuro con una camisa y campera largas, con su gorra negra con rayas blancas y una bufanda de lana a cuadros de colores negros y grises en su cuello, además de estar en una posición de chico rudo

─ Bueno, no le gusta vestirse "femeninamente" jeje ─ dijo mientras se le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza

Tayuya se acerco a las hermanas sonriendo y prestando atención a la joven Hanabi

─ Tu también estás hermosa Hanabi-chan ─ al decir eso Hanabi se sonrojo ligeramente apenada ─ ¿Vamos ya? ─ pregunto mientras le acaricio la cabeza a Hanabi

─ ¡Claro! ¡Mientras más pronto mejor! ─ respondió enérgica Hanabi tomando de la mano a su nueva amiga Tayuya a quien no soltó durante todo el camino hasta llegar al templo

─ Hina-chan, ¿Qué te dijeron el perro y su pulga? (refiriéndose a Kiba y Shino xD) ─ pregunto Tayuya de brazos cruzados

─ Me dijeron anoche por teléfono que estarían en la entrada del templo, donde siempre ─ contestó Hinata con su dedo índice sobre sus labios como recordando la conversación del día anterior…

─ Bueno, entonces esperemos los ahí… Más les vale no tardarse…─ dijo con su rostro lleno de enojo.

Hinata, Hanabi y Tayuya esperan 20 minutos en la entrada, Tayuya completamente enojada, Hinata tratando (en vano) calmarla y Hanabi observando todo muy divertida.

─ ¡Oi! ¡Aquí estamos! ─ grito Kiba extendiendo los brazos y agitándolos para que lo notaran, a su lado se encontraba Shino, impasible como siempre.

─ ¡Llegan tarde par de inútiles! ─ dice Tayuya golpeando en la cabeza a Kiba.

─ ¡Cállate Lider Yakuza! ─ se quejó

─ ¿Cómo me llamaste Pulgoso? ─ contestó escupiendo despresio en cada palabra mientras se tronaba los dedos rodeada de una atmosfera amenazadora y peligrosa.

─ Déjalo… No desperdicies energías con él… ─ intervino Shino a una distancia prudente claro.

─ Calmate Tayuya-san… Está bien… ─

Después de 2 minutos en los que Hinata logró calmar a Tayuya, se encontraban Kiba y Shino arrodillados con la cabeza gacha siendo observados por el rostro de pocos amigos de Tayuya que estaba parada frente a ellos de brazos cruzados.

─ ¿Cuáles son sus excusas de hoy para hacer esperar a estas tres bellas damas? ─ preguntó con el seño fruncido Tayuya

─ ¿TRES bellas damas? Yo sólo veo a un par de kimono y ¡a su espantosa amiga demonio! ─ escupió Kiba que 2 segundos más tarde se encontraba arrodillado pero con un enorme chichón en su cabeza y cataratas de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos… ─ Qué cruel… ─ dijo entre sollozos.

─ Te lo mereces Kiba ─ dijo Shino girándose hacia Tayuya ─ Yo no tengo la culpa, fue Kiba el que me retrazó ─

─ ¡Hey! ¡No me eches la culpa! ─ dijo señalándolo

─ Pero fuiste tú el que se quedo dormido ─ respondió tranquilamente

─ Bueno… Sí, pero… ─ Kiba no pudo proseguir xq sintió como Tayuya le propinabaun nuevo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que otro chichón saliera junto al que ya tenía.

─ ¡Así que fue tu culpa desgraciado! ─

─ Ya basta Tayuya-san… Olvídalo… Vamos al templo ¿Sí? ─ intervino Hinata

─ Claro Hina-chan… Lo que desees… ─ respondió Tayuya con una expresión dulce en su rostro y acariciando a Hinata en la cabeza. ─ Adelántate que ya te alcanzo… ─

─ B-Bueno… ─ respondió algo preocupada.

Una vez que Hinata se dio la vuelta miro por última vez al par de chicos

─ Agradezcan a Hina-chan por salvarles la vida… ─ dijo provocando que corriera sudor frío en las nucas de Kiba y Shino…

─ ¡Tayuya-sama! ¡Eres genial! ─ pensó Hanabi sorprendida quien había presenciado toda la escena con mucha atención.

Hinata y compañía fueron al templo a hacer sus pedidos del año haciendo una ofrenda, moviendo los enormes cascabeles y aplaudiendo dos veces mientras cerraban los ojos concentrándose en sus pedidos.

─ Deseo que mi relación con Hinata sea aún más cercana…Que me vea… como un hombre… ─ pidió Kiba sonriendo.

─ Dseo que Hina-chan y yo sigamos siendo las mejores amigas como hasta ahora ─ pidió Tayuya.

─ Deseo que Kiba deje de meterme en tantos problemas… ─ pidió casi rogando.

─ Deseo no llevarme ninguna materia ─ pidió Hanabi.

─ Deseo estar rodeada de las personas que quiero ─ pidió Hinata con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez que terminaron de pedir, caminaros juntos rumbo a la salida.

─ ¡Ah! Lo olvide… ¡Quiero ir a pedir mi fortuna! ─ dijo Hanabi tomando de la mano a Tayuya ─ ¿Me acompañas Tayuya-san? ─ le preguntó ya arrastrándola hacia el templo de nuevo.

─ Claro Hanabi-chan… Hina-chan, ¿vienes? ─ pregunto Tayuya mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Sí, espérenme! ─ dijo Hinata mientras corria para alcanzarlas hasta que se choco con alguien cayendo hacia atrás sentada con los ojos cerrados y tapandose la nariz con la mano derecha ─ D-D-Disculpe… ─

─ ¿¡Hinata-sama!? ─ dijo la voz ronca y extrañamente familiar.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Hinata abrió los ojos para ver a Neji frente a ella ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse ─ ¡Neji-nii-san! ─ dijo aceptando su ayuda para levantarse.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-sama? ─ preguntó mientras la ayudaba.

─ Sí… ¿Qué haces aquí Neji-nii-san? ─ preguntó mientras se limpiaba el kimono.

─ Vine al templo para pedir por este año… ─ respondió aún sin soltarla ─ Ahora iba a ir a ver mi fortuna… ─

─ ¿En serio? Nosotros también. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ─

─ Claro, si no le incomoda… ─

─ Por supuesto que no Nii-san ─ dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

─ ¡Nii-san! ─ gritó Hanabi mientras corria a darle un fuerte abrazo a su Nii-san.

Tayuya, Kiba y Shino se quedaron observando la escena a unos 2 metros de distancia aproximadamente.

─ ¿Quién es ese? ─ preguntó Tayuya de brazos cruzados.

─ Ese es Neji, el 'primito' de Hinata… ─ dijo Kiba haciendo las comillas en el aire al decir 'primito', callándose justo cuando ve a Hinata y Neji acercarse aun tomados de la mano.

─ Tayu-chan, él es mi primo Neji-nii-san… ─ se volteó hacia Neji ─ Neji-nii-san, ella es Tayuya-san, mi mejor amiga ─ dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─ Mucho gusto ─ dijo Neji haciendo una reverencia.

─ Lo mismo digo ─ respondió a la reverencia.

─ ¡Bueno, vamos a ver nuestras fortunas! ─ dijo Hanabi sonriente e impaciente.

Hinata, Hanabi y Neji iban adelante, Hanabi estaba en el medio tomando d ela mano a los dos mientras Kiba y Shino iban junto a Tayuya en el fondo mirando a ese trío sonriente.

─ Pulgoso… ¿por qué dijiste "primito" antes? ─ preguntó Tayuya imitando las comillas aéreas de Kiba.

─ Hmp… Shino, contéstale tú… Yo no estoy de humor ─ dijo poniendo sus manos en su nuca y haciendo la cara a un lado. Shino suspiro…

─ Con sólo verlo te darías cuenta… Neji mira a Hinata con los mismos ojos con los que Kiba y tú miran a Hinata… ─

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A qué te refieres!? ─ reclamó Kiba sonrojado.

─ ¿¡Q-Q-Qué estás insinuando p-p-pulga de porquería!? ─ gritó Tayuya sonrojada y nerviosa.

─ No se hagan los tontos… Kiba, a ti se te nota que estás enamorado de Hinata desde hace más de un año… Y tu Tayuya, tus atenciones y preferencias hacia Hinata rozan el amor, aunque en ti se te nota menos pero llevo tiempo observándote y lo he descubierto… ─

─ ¡Lesbiana! ─ gritó Kiba apuntando a Tayuya mientras se reía.

─ ¡Cállate pulgoso de mierda! ¡Al menos yo aparento pero tú eres tan obvio que seguro todo el mundo se dio cuenta, excepto la linda Hina-chan porque es muy inocente! ─ gritó Tayuya ─ Espera un momento… Pulga… ¿Dijiste que llevas mucho tiempo observándome? ─

─ Yo no dije "mucho" ─ corrigió mientras se acomodaba las gafas con su dedo mayor derecho.

─ Acosador… ─ dijo con cara de asco… ─ ¡Aléjate de mí, fenómeno! ─

─ …Fenómeno… ─ se repitió agachando la cabeza levemente siendo rodeado por un aura azulada.

─ ¡Apúrense! ─ Grito Kiba estando más adelantado y agitando los brazos.

Una vez que todos llegaron a su destino, empezaron a sacar sus respectivas fortunas…

─ ¡Chuukichi! (Muy Buena Suerte) ─ exclamó feliz Hanabi ─ Onee-chan… ¿A ti qué te salió? ─

─…Dai-Daikichi… (Mucha Buena Suerte) ─ respondió tímidamente Hinata mostrándosela a Hanabi ─

─ ¡Oh! ¡Me ganaste Onee-chan! ─ exclamó Hanabi.

─ Ne-Neji-nii-san… ¿Y a ti…? ─ preguntó dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

─ Daikichi también… ─ dijo mostrándoles su fortuna, mientras a lo lejos se veía a una pareja con unas auras muy negras…

─ Daikyou… (Mucha Mala Suerte) ─ suspiró Tayuya decaída.

─ …Daikyou… ─ susurro Kiba en cuclillas en el piso. ─ ¿A ti qué te salió Shino? ─

─ Chuukichi ─ respondió indiferente.

─ ¿¡Qué!? ¡Desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a sacar una mejor fortuna que la mía!? ─ exclamó Tayuya señalándolo furiosa.

─ Cualquier fortuna es mejor que la tuya… ¡Sacaste la peor, boba! ─ exclamó Kiba con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¡Cállate que tu también sacaste la peor! ─ gritó Tayuya agarrándolo del cuello de su abrigo.

─ Pero me alegra tu miseria Lesbi… ─

─ ¿¡Cómo me llamaste Pulgoso!? ─

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─ preguntó desde atrás Hinata junto a Neji y Hanabi.

─ ¿Hi-Hi-Hinata? ¿Ha-hace cuanto que estás esc-escuchando? ─ preguntó nerviosa Tayuya soltando a Kiba y acercándose a Hinata.

─ ¿Eh? Recién… cuando dijiste '¿Cómo me llamaste Pulgoso?' ─ contestó algo confundida y Tayuya soltó un suspiro ─ ¿Se están peleando de nuevo? ─ preguntó con un tono triste en su voz mientras agachaba la cabeza.

─ ¡No, Hina-chan! No es nada… Sólo un malentendido… ─

─ Ah… bueno, está bien… No me gusta que peleen… ─ dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba el rostro.

─ ¡Onee-chan! ¡Mira, Mira! ¡Un gatito! ─ exclamó Hanabi al otro lado.

─ ¿Dónde Hanabi-chan? ─ preguntó dándose la vuelta para ir junto a Hanabi. Cuando se alejó lo bastante de ellos, Neji habló.

─ Así que Lesbiana, ¿eh? ─ dijo en voz baja.

─ ¿Escuchaste? ─ dijo Tayuya desconfiada, a lo que Neji sólo contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza ─ ¿Se lo dirás a Hinata? ─

─ No… No es necesario, sí ella no se da cuenta es porque no puede llegar a imaginar que tú la veas de esa manera… ¿no crees? ─ dijo Neji dándole la espalda y caminando hacia las hermanas.

* * *

_*** …Después de haber recogido nuestras fortunas, nos encaminamos a casa, Tayuya se fue porque tenía "otros asuntos" que atender… (Creo que son asuntos relacionados con su banda), Shino y Kiba se fueron a sus casas después de acompañarnos la mitad del camino… Me parece que Kiba estaba apurado por ver a Akamaru jeje n.n Y Neji-nii-san nos acompañó hasta casa… ***_

* * *

Hinata, Hanabi y Neji llegaron a la casa después de caminar un rato, pero todavía es de día.

─ Neji-nii-san… ¿Quieres pasar un rato adentro? Así seguimos hablando un poco más… ─ preguntó sonrojada chocando sus dedos índices de forma nerviosa.

─ Claro… De pasó saludo a Hiashi-san…

─ Ah… Papá no está… Hoy salió y volverá entrada la noche… ─ dijo Hinata recordando ese pequeño detalle.

─ Entonces con más razón… Para hacerles compañía ─ dijo sereno y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

_*** Luego de que Hanabi y yo nos quitamos nuestros kimonos para ponernos algo más cómodas, nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo películas y jugando videojuegos sentados en el suelo de la sala… ¡Neji-nii-san es increíble jugando! Le ganó todas las veces a Hanabi-chan y eso que ella se la pasa jugando… Eso hasta que Hanabi se enojó y se fue dejándonos solos a Neji-nii-san y a mi… ***_

* * *

─ Hanabi-chan es muy mala perdedora ─ dijo Hinata tratando de contener su risa por la manera tan molesta en la que se fue su hermana.

─ Eso veo ─ respondió Neji estirando los brazos hacia atrás mientras reía.

─ Neji-nii-san… sigues siendo muy bueno en los videojuegos como cuando éramos pequeños ─ dijo divertida y feliz al recordar los viejos tiempos.

─ ¡Y tú tan mala! ─ se acomodo recargándose sobre sus brazos que se encontraban tras su espalda.

─ ¡Qué cruel! ─ dijo fingiendo estar ofendida y pegándole suavemente en el pecho de Neji con sus manos en forma de puños.

─ ¡Ey! ¡Me voy a caer! ─ exclamó Neji muy tarde porque cayó de espaldas al suelo quedando Hinata sobre él.

─ ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ─ preguntó Hinata apartándose un poco hasta quedar arrodillada sobre la pierna izquierda de Neji.

─ Estoy bien no te preocupes ─ dijo Neji sentándose el en suelo dándose apoyo con el brazo izquierdo.

─ Qué bueno… ─ soltó un suspiro de alivio. Neji bajo la vista hasta descubrir que Hinata estaba semi-sentada sobre él, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó Hinata al ver que él tenía la vista hacia abajo junto a un ligero color rojo en el rostro, desvió la mirada hasta encontrarse con que ella estaba sobre su pierna, poniéndose completamente roja al instante ─ ¡Pe- Perdón! ─ dijo intentando levantarse pero fue detenida por un par de brazos que la rodearon en un instante acercándola ─ ¿Neji-nii-san?─

─ Quedémonos así… Un rato ¿sí? ─ dijo mientras que rodeaba completamente la cintura (recién formándose) de Hinata a su cuerpo y hundía su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Hinata correspondió el abrazo permaneciendo así unos momentos.

─ ¿Pasó algo Neji-nii-san? ─ preguntó algo preocupada por la repentina actitud de su primo. Él no contestó, solo se separó de ella, alzó el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos notando que sus rostros estaban a muy poca distancia, y sin pensarlo más acorto la distancia entre ambos, juntando así sus labios con los suaves labios de su prima.

─ _"Son… tan suaves…"_ ─ pensó Neji mientras posaba su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de Hinata.

─ _"Ne-Ne-Neji-ni-ni-nii-san… ¿¡Me está be-be-besando!?"_ ─ pensó Hinata con sus ojos abiertos como platos pero aún así, sin pensarlo mucho cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso, torpemente por ser su primera vez.

─ Hinata… ─ pronunció Neji separándose un poco ─ Déjame… entrar… ─ terminó de decir para poder seguir saboreando los labios de su princesa.

─ _"¿Entrar? ¿Cómo…?"_ ─ se preguntó al momento de sentir a Neji mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Hinata provocando que ella soltara un pequeño quejido que utilizó para poder invadir aquella cavidad.

─ _"Eso… es su… ¿¡lengua!?"_ ─

Hinata al sentir los movimientos de Neji dentro de su boca y como la incitaba a participar de aquella danza privada, empezó a imitar sus movimientos. Neji pasó su mano izquierda hacia la nuca de Hinata para profundizar aún más aquel beso dulce y hambriento, y Hinata dejándose llevar llevo sus brazos atrás de la cabeza de Neji juntándose más y más. Así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el tan necesario aire los obligó a separarse.

─ _"La besé… ¡Y me correspondió!"_ ─ pensaba feliz Neji mientras se tapaba la boxea con su mano izquierda para tapar su sonrisa.

─ _"Mi… Primer beso…"_ ─ pensó Hinata mientras se delineaba los labios con sus dedos.

En ese momento se escuchó el auto de Hiashi estacionando en el garage. Cuando Hiashi entró se encontró a Hinata y Neji sentados en el sofa uno a cada extremo viendo la televisión, un programa de variedades.

─ ¡Bienvenido Papá! ─ dijo Hinata desde su lugar volteándolo a ver.

─ Buenas noches Hiashi-san ─ saludó Neji haciendo una leve reverencia.

─ Buenas noches Hija, Neji ─ dijo seriamente ─ ¿Y Hanabi? ─

─ Arriba Papá ─

─ Bueno, iré a verla… Neji ¿No deberías irte a casa antes de preocupar a tus padres? ─ pronunció yendo a la habitación de Hanabi.

─ _"¡Maldita sea Hiashi! ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar justo ahora?"_ ─ pensó mirando de reojo a Hinata ─ Creo… que debo irme… ─

─ Sí… te acompaño… ─

Hinata y Neji se levantaron y se encaminaron a la calle, nerviosos de quedarse solos otra vez y sin saber que hacer a continuación… pero el silencio que los envolvían fue rota por Hinata.

─ Etto… Neji –nii-san… ─ Neji se detuvo y la miro por encima del hombro ─ ¿Por qué… me besaste? ─ pregunto en un casi inaudible susurro.

─ ¿Era tu primer beso? ─ preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

─ S-S-Sí… Lo era… ─ respondió muy sonrojada mientras Neji sonreía victorioso.

─ _"¡Soy su primer beso!"_ ─ victoreo mentalmente ─ Te besé porque hace tiempo que quería hacerlo… ─

─ ¿En serio? Pero… ¿Por qué querías hacerlo? ─ preguntó nerviosa.

─ Sólo piénsalo… ─ dicho esto Neji se dio la vuelta y besó fugazmente a Hinata en la mejilla derecha y se fue corriendo hacia la estación ─ _"Parece ser que mi fortuna no se equivoco del todo…" _

* * *

_*** Después de que se fue, me quedé con la duda de porqué ese beso… Pero de lo único que estoy segura… es que me gustaron mucho sus dulces besos, sus cálidos labios… _

_Me pregunto… ¿Está bien que quiera volver a sentirlos…? No lo sé… Pero espero que no este mal que lo haga… _

_Cuando tenga la respuesta sin duda te lo diré jeje. ¡Hasta mañana! ***_

* * *

**Disculpen que me tardara tanto con este capítulo, es que me fue difícil continuarlo porque no sabia que poner jeje**

**Lo pude solucionar después de inspirarme después de leer varios fanfics jeje**

**Espero les guste este capitulo por tener una pizca de NejiHina, pronto habrá más jejeje :P**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Hinata. ilove .90... Mitchel0420...**

**Y gracias por agregarme a favoritos a: **

**Mitchel0420...**

**Mientras más reviews reciba, más me inspiraré para seguir escribiendo jeje**

**Se despide con mucho amor... Yuki-chan Kamijou :3**


	4. Una Oportunidad

_**"El Diario de Hinata Hyuuga" by Yuki-chan Kamijou.**_

_**25 Ago 2013.**_

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

Ejemplo **(Narración)**

─ Ejemplo ─ **(Dialogo)**

─ _"Ejemplo"_ ─ **(Pensamientos)**

_*** Ejemplo *** _**(Texto del Diario)**

* * *

**..::: Capítulo 04 ~ Una Oportunidad :::..**

* * *

_***Querido Diario:_

_ Hoy fue un día algo "tenso" para la familia… Te preguntarás ¿Por qué?  
La razón: una reunión urgente de la familia convocada por el abuelo Hiroshi Hyuuga… ***_

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Un hermoso y soleado día sábado Hinata se encontraba revisando la correspondencia del día.

─ _"Cuentas… Cuentas… Cuentas… ¿Eh?" _─ Se detuvo sorprendida al ver un sobre dorado y al darlo vuelta pudo ver el sello familiar de los Hyuuga en cera ─ ¡PAPÁ! ─ Grito mientras corría hacia el despacho en el que su padre se pasaba casi todo el día cuando se encontraba en casa.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ─ pregunto Hiashi sin despegar su vista del periódico que con tanto interés leía.

─ Llego una carta del Abuelo… ─ dijo Hinata extendiendo el brazo con el sobre en la mano.

Al escuchar esto Hiashi se paro de repente y tomo el sobre en sus manos para leerlo rápidamente, soltando un sonoro suspiro al terminar de leerlo.

─ Hinata… ¡Llama a Hanabi al comedor es urgente! ─ dijo seriamente Hiashi sin soltar la carta de sus manos.

─ S- ¡Sí! ─ respondió de inmediato. Fue a buscar a su hermana y una vez se encontraban los tres sentados en el comedor Hiashi empezó a hablar.

─ Como Hinata ya sabe, llego una carta perteneciente al actual presidente de todas las empresas Hyuuga del mundo… Y el motivo de está es que se nos han convocado a una reunión urgente en la mansión principal… Su abuelo, mi padre, está muy enfermo y es probable que anuncie a su sucesor… ─ dijo Hiashi seriamente.

─ ¿Sucesor? ─ pregunto Hanabi con cara de no haber comprendido.

─ Osea Hanabi-chan, que el abuelo dirá quien tomará su lugar en las empresas Hyuuga, si nuestro padre o el tío Hizashi ─ explicó Hinata.

─ ¡Aaaah! Ya entendí… ─ exclamó Hanabi.

─ La reunión será mañana, así que prepárense que mañana salimos a las 10am ─

─ ¿Debemos ir con kimonos o…? ─ preguntó Hinata ─ _"Kimonos no… Kimonos no…" _─ rogaba mentalmente Hinata.

─ Con kimonos Hinata… ─ dijo antes de marcharse.

─ _"Y con kimonos será…"_ ─ penó resignada Hinata.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Hinata se encontraba frente al espejo vistiendo un hermoso kimono color violeta oscuro con estampados de sakuras en tonos de rosado y rojos con un obi color celeste pálido.

─ _"Odio las reuniones familiares…"_ ─ pensaba mientras se veía en el reflejo del espejo ─ _"Lo único medianamente bueno es que logro ver al abuelo –aunque ahora se encuentra enfermo-, al tio Hizashi y a… Neji-nii-san…"─ _pensó esto ultimo sin evitar sonrojarse al recordar la última conversación que tuvieron hacía una semana.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

─ Etto… Neji –nii-san… ¿Por qué… me besaste? ─

─ ¿Era tu primer beso? ─

─ S-S-Sí… Lo era… ─

─ Te besé porque hace tiempo que quería hacerlo… ─

─ ¿En serio? Pero… ¿Por qué querías hacerlo? ─

─ Sólo piénsalo… ─ dicho esto Neji se dio la vuelta y besó fugazmente a Hinata en la mejilla derecha y se fue corriendo hacia la estación.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

─ _"Desde ese día, hace una semana, que no hablo con él, tampoco es que haya tratado de comunicarme con él… pero… ¡la vergüenza me gana! No sé que decir o… o… hacer… ¡ni nada!"_ ─ pensaba Hinata poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa ─ _Ese beso que me dió… _─ Pensó acariciándose los labios con los dedos ─ _No lo he podido olvidar… me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué no lo rechacé? Se supone que estoy enamorada de Naruto-kun… ¿cierto?_ ─ Tan sumida en sus pensamientos estaba que no noto que Hanabi estaba en la puerta de su habitación observándola.

─ Onee-chan… ¿Qué haces? ─ preguntó Hanabi asustando a Hinata con esa simple pregunta.

─ Na-Na-Nada Hanabi-chan… ─ respondió nerviosa.

─ Papá dice que ya nos vamos, nos espera en el coche. ─ dijo bajando las escaleras. Siendo seguida al poco tiempo por Hinata.

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto, Hanabi se encontraba jugando con su Nintendo DS mientras Hinata observaba por la ventanilla el paisaje. La mansión principal no estaba muy lejos de su casa, estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento, Hinata y Hanabi se bajaron del auto esperando a que su padre dejara el auto asegurado con la alarma.

─ ¡Hiashi! ─ se escucho un fuerte grito de un hombre haciendo a Hinata y Hanabi voltearse hasta encontrarse con un clon idéntico de su padre vistiendo un sencillo kimono color verde musgo, pero este poseía una sonrisa cálida y era mucho menos reservado ─ ¡Cuánto tiempo hermano! ─ dijo Hizashi una vez ya se encontraba frente a su hermano mayor.

─ Hizashi… Compórtate un poco por favor… ─ dijo en un suspiro por la actitud de su hermano menor ─ _"Sigue tan despreocupado como siempre…"_ ─ pensó resignado.

A pesar de ser hermanos gemelos idénticos sus personalidades discrepan un poco, Hiashi era serio, arrogante y orgulloso, y nunca demostraba cariño o apego a los demás porque eso lo consideraba "Una debilidad", mientras Hizashi era más despreocupado y se encargaba de hacerle saber sus sentimientos a las personas que quería, en especial a Neji, a quien le repetía seguido (no que lo dijera todo el tiempo) que estaba orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo y que lo quería mucho, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba se ponía serio e incluso podía infundir miedo como su hermano mayor.

─ De acuerdo hermano… ─ dijo en un bufido, volteándose a mirar a sus queridas sobrinas ─ ¡Hinata-san! ¡Hanabi-san! Cuanto han crecido… son unas bellas damitas ─ dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa provocando un pequeño sonrojo en ellas.

─ Hizashi… ¿Tu hijo vino a la reunión? ─ preguntó Hiashi poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

─ _"Neji-nii-san…"_ ─ prestó atención Hinata ─ _"Quiero verlo pero… también me da vergüenza… ¿Qué hago?" _─ pensó preocupada Hinata.

─ Sí vino… Estaba detrás de mi hasta hace un momento… ─ dijo Hizashi dándose la vuelta para ver a sus espaldas viendo que su hijo no se encontraba ahí.

─ Aquí estoy Papá ─ dijo serio Neji apareciendo del lado derecho de Hizashi vistiendo un kimono sencillo de color azul oscuro.

─ _"¡Ne-Ne-Ne-Neji-ni-san!"_ ─ dio un respingo Hinata por la sorpresiva aparición de su primo.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás! Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si vamos entrando? ─ propuso Hizashi mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba junto a Hiashi hacia la mansión siendo seguidos muy de cerca por Hanabi que iba tomada de la mano de ambos adultos.

Fueron caminando hasta la entrada hasta que, al llegar se dio cuenta de algo.

─ ¡Ah! Olvidé mi bolso… ─ dijo Hinata en un susurro que igual oyeron todos.

─ Ten la llave, busca tu bolso y te espero adentro, ya sabes donde estaremos ─ le dijo entregándole las llaves del auto.

─ Neji, acompaña a tu prima. ─ ordeno Hizashi a su hijo quien tenia una expresión bastante seria a comparación de hace unos minutos.

─ Sí Papá ─ respondió Neji esbozando una sonrisa mentalmente.

Hinata iba al frente siendo seguida por Neji que no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al auto.

─ Etto… ¿Cómo era? ─ vociferaba bajito Hinata mientras examinaba las llaves para así sacarle la alarma.

─ Hinata-sama… ─ dijo acercándose a ella ─ Es así. ─ Dijo mientras tomaba las llaves y quitaba el seguro.

─ G-G-Gracias, Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan… ─ dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Hinata se subió al auto despacio y se puso a buscar su bolso pero cuando lo encontró pudo sentir como el asiento se hundía más y la puerta del auto se cerraba y era trabada.

─ ¿Q-Q-Qué p-pa-pasa Ne-Ne-Neji-nii-san? ─ preguntó dándose vuelta para mirarlo, GRAVE ERROR, el rostro de Neji se encontraba a escasos centímetros del de Hinata.

─ Lo que pasa… es que te extrañé… ─ Dijo Neji justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Hinata por un par de segundos. Al separarse, hizo su rostro a un costado para tratar de disimular su evidente sonrojo.

─ ¿P-P-Por qué? ─ preguntó sonrojada y confundida Hinata.

─ ¿Lo pensaste? ─

─ S-Sí, p-pero… ─ dudó unos momentos si decirlo ─ Si no me- me lo dices no ente- entenderé… ─

─ Está bien… ─ respondió después de meditarlo unos momentos ─ Hinata-sama… Tú… Tú… Me… Tú me… Gus… ─ trataba de decir sonrojado y nervioso ─ Tú me… Gus…tas… ─ esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

─ ¿Yo te… gus…to? ─ dijo completamente sonrojada ante tal declaración… ─ _"¡Neji-nii-san dice que le gusto! ¿¡Es eso posible!?" _─

─ Sí… desde hace mucho… ─ se sinceró Neji.

─ _"¡Habla en serio! ¿Ahora qué hago?"_ ─ pensaba Hinata a mil por hora.

─ Te quiero preguntar una cosa… ─ dijo llamando la atención de Hinata ─ El beso que nos dimos el otro día… ¿Te gustó? ─ Hinata de la sorpresiva pregunta sólo pudo asentir ─ Y yo… ¿Te gusto? ─ preguntó seriamente Neji acercandose no ayudando mucho a la condición de la pobre Hinata.

─ Yo… Yo… ─ decía algo shockeada por la situación, era la primera vez que se le declaraban ─ _"Es cierto… Neji-nii-san… ¿Me gusta? El beso si me encantó y me encantaría repetirlo pero…"_ ─ se preguntaba mentalmente ─ Yo… No sé… ─ vociferó en un susurro.

─ Entonces… ¡Dame una oportunidad! ─ Hinata lo miraba sin entender a que se refería ─ Un mes… Saldremos durante un mes en secreto y si después de ese tiempo descubres que sientes algo por mí, continuaremos juntos, pero si resulta que no, podemos aparentar que nada pasó… ¿aceptas? ─ Hinata se notaba dubitativa.

─ Etto... Es-Está bien Neji-nii-san… ─ respondió rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Neji al escuchar su respuesta la abrazó sin pensarlo provocando que Hinata se pusiera más roja. Neji aflojó un poco el abrazo y quedando uno frente al otro, junto sus labios con los de Hinata en un suave beso, que a pesar de durar menos de un minuto para él fue casi como una eternidad.

─ Debemos volver… ─ le dijo al oído cuando el beso terminó.

Una vez se separó de ella, abrió la puerta del auto y tomándola de la mano, la condujo dentro de la mansión para encontrarse con sus padres. Cuando se encontraron con ellos poco antes se soltaron de las manos.

* * *

Todos juntos entraron en la sala en la que se reunirían con Hiroshi Hyuuga quien no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones ya que se notaba demasiado su desmejorada salud.

─ Hijos míos… cuanto tiempo… Tomen asiento… ─ dijo débilmente, los demás tomaron su lugar esperando a que Hiroshi empezara a hablar ─ El tema por el que los llame es para decirles como se decidirá quién será el heredero de mi puesto en las empresas… será con una competencia… ─

─ ¿Una competencia? ¿Cuál? ─ pregunto desconcertado Hizashi.

─ Simple… A ambos les daré una sección en problemas de la empresa y tendrán que hacer que se recupere y se estabilice en 2 meses o menos, el que lo logre primero y más eficientemente, tomará mi lugar, y el perdedor, podrá ejercer en algún puesto importante si lo desea en la empresa, pero eso dependerá del ganador. ─ Explicó pausadamente para no tener la necesidad de repetirse, ya de por si le costaba hablar. Hiashi y Hizashi se observaron durante unos segundos y después vociferaron sus opiniones.

─ Padre… ¿Podemos elegir las secciones al menos? ─ preguntó Hizashi seriamente.

─ Por supuesto Hizashi, siempre y cuando este dentro de esta lista. ─ afirmó Hiroshi mostrando un papel doblado en cuatro que tenia guardada dentro de su kimono. Ambos hermanos tomaron el papel y lo leyeron durante unos segundos, intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

─ Yo elijo la sección de publicidad ─ dijo Hizashi.

─ Y yo la sección de turismo ─ dijo Hiashi.

─ Muy bien… ─ sonrío Hiroshi a sus hijos ─ No se arrepientan luego de sus decisiones… ─

─ ¡Por supuesto que no! ─ respondieron rápidamente los gemelos.

─ Muy bien, ahora procederá la reunión en la que les pondremos al tanto de las empresas que eligieron… ─ dijo con una ligera sonrisa Hiroshi, desviando la vista pudo ver a sus tres nietos sentados en una esquina de la habitación ─ Niños… No es necesario que se queden en la reunión… ¿Podrían salir? ─ dijo seriamente Hiroshi.

─ _"Más que una sugerencia, parece una orden…"_ ─ pensó Neji viendo fijamente a su abuelo paterno.

* * *

Los tres miembros más jóvenes de la familia salieron de la sala de reuniones hacia una sala donde había un televisor y un kotatsu muy cómodo a simple vista, Hanabi rápidamente se recostó boca abajo en el kotatsu sacado su videojuego y se puso a jugarlo estando recostada mientras Hinata y Neji se sentaron uno al lado del otro del otro lado del que esta Hanabi tomando un te mientras veían la televisión.

─ Hanabi-chan, usa auriculares que con la musiquita no puedo escuchar la tele… ─ dijo Hinata.

─ Haaaaaai ─ obedeció Hanabi sin rechistar.

─ No sé como le puede gustar tanto ese videojuego… ─ comentó Hinata mientras tomaba un sorbo del te.

─ ¿Sabes a qué juega? ─ preguntó Neji.

─ Pokemon…─ dijo mientras posaba su dedo índice en su barbilla como pensando ─ Creo que era el Negro o el Blanco… ─

Después de decir eso, ambos se concentraron en la televisión, en el que pasaban una película, una comedia romántica. Cuando los protagonistas se empiezan a besar Hinata aparta un poco la vista completamente sonrojada, Neji, notándolo, esboza una pequeña sonrisa divertido.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Hinata-sama? ─ susurra Neji al oído de Hinata haciendo que de un respingo.

─ ¡Ne-Ne-Neji-niisan! ─ dijo dándose la vuelta mientras se tapaba la oreja izquierda sonrojada.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

─ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me asustaste ─

─ Discúlpame… Es que ví que apartaste la vista de repente… ¿Pasó algo? ─ sigue haciendo se el tonto.

─ Ah… Es que… Etto… _"¿Qué Hago? No puedo decirle 'Es que me da no-sé-que ver a dos personas besándose, aunque sea una película' quedaría como una tonta"_ ─ pensaba Hinata mientras se removía nerviosa en su asiento con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

─ Te da vergüenza ajena ver a dos personas besándose ¿no? ─ afirmó Neji.

─ ¿Cómo…? ─

─ Lo supuse… ─ Contestó Neji mientras sonreía de lado ─ Apartaste la vista justo cuando empezaban a besarse… ─ dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata suavemente provocando un ligero sonrojo en Hinata.

─ _"Neji-niisan…" _─ pensó Hinata mientras nerviosamente entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su primo y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, la distancia entre los dos se fue acortando lentamente hasta que sus labios tuvieron contacto con su contraparte masculina. El beso fue corto, no más de un par de segundos pero destilaba dulzura e inocencia, se separaron lentamente apretando ligeramente sus manos entrelazadas y desviando la vista hacia la televisión, ambos sonrojados con una leve sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

_***…Después de ese tierno beso, -que por cierto me gustó mucho- lo único que hicimos fue quedarnos tomados de las manos mirando la película… Hanabi no se enteró de nada de lo que pasó gracias a que estaba con sus auriculares… ¡Sino no se me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza! Además de que capaz Hanabi no hubiera guardado el secreto –se le escapan las cosas fácilmente-. _

_Cuando nuestros padres vinieron a buscarnos nos soltamos disimuladamente despidiéndonos en el estacionamiento como siempre…_

_Ahora me pregunto ¿Podré corresponderle a Neji-niisan? Me gusta un poco pero… No sé si será el mismo tipo de "Gustar" que él espera… Se suponía que me gustaba Naruto-kun… Pero esto se siente diferente… No es igual… Pero ten por seguro que en cuanto lo descubra, te lo informaré enseguida… _

_¡Hasta Mañana! ***_

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué puedo decir? No fue muy emocionante este capítulo, pero fue lo mejor que salió, además de que será importante más adelante el tema de esa reunión...**

**Para quien quiera saber el motivo de mi GRAAAAAAN demora es el hecho de que empece a trabajar hace poco más de un mes,**

**Y lo peor es que Don Inspiración se ausentó una larga temporada D: **

**Este capítulo, aunque no lo crean, lo escribi como 3 veces... **

**Pero como no me terminaba de convencer lo reescribia, y bueno, dio como resultado este, que sería el que más me convenció,**

**aunque no lo considero "el perfecto".**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Mitchel0420... Hinata. ilove .90... Lady Luna Stiles... Stefany BM...**

**Y gracias por agregarme a favoritos a:**

**Mitchel0420... Hinata. ilove .90...**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me animaron mucho T-T**

**¡Aquí me despido con un gran beso! Yuki-chan Kamijou.**


End file.
